


Dancing In the Dark

by my_name_is_gil



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dance prompt, F/M, Sweet, Widojest - Freeform, Widojest Week, dance, soft, widojest day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_gil/pseuds/my_name_is_gil
Summary: Caleb can't watch Jester cry alone.





	Dancing In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY WIDOJEST WEEK Y'ALL!!!!  
> This was inspired by the Day 1 Prompt: Dance. I hope you like some softness amongst the angst!

Jester insisted she took first watch the night after the tomb. The night breeze was drifting in bouts of freezing cold air, and anyone could see she was shivering. But she protested, parking herself on a rock on the edge of their campsite. No one had the heart to tell her no. She had been crying on and off all day, trying to keep her sobbing quiet so as to not disturb her party members. They noticed anyway, but they pretended otherwise. 

Once it seemed everyone had gone to bed, and the fire had died down to a dull crackle of dry wood, her tears returned. They pushed back behind her eyes for as long as she could stand, and then she let go. Her shoulders heaved violently, but she made no sound. 

“You’re too good at that.” Jester whipped around to see Caleb, hands raised, implying he meant no harm. His eyebrows were tilted up, and his hair was even messier than usual. His eyes were red and blotchy, and Jester unclenched her fists. 

“Crying so quietly, I mean,” Caleb began. “I’m sorry, by the way. I know you wished to be left alone, but...” He hesitated a moment. “I know all too well what crying alone feels like, and I couldn’t let you do that. You deserve better.”

Jester almost laughed, but it got caught in her throat. “What do I deserve, Cay-leb?” Her voice sounded choked with phlegm. 

“How about a dance?” He smiled sadly, holding out a hand. “I know that it's not enough, but it’s the best I can think to offer.”

Jester thought about it, head cocked. Even when distraught, her playful eyes twinkled. “I didn’t know you’d want to, being sober and all.”

Caleb let a small smirk play upon his face. “In all honesty, I may have been a better dancer drunk. But I hope you can forgive me.” He came a little closer, still reaching out his hand as if she was a horse he was trying to befriend. She took it, and he helped her up from her rock. They moved awkwardly, still holding hands, a little farther away from the campsite. The barren area gave plenty of space for dancing, and so far, that was the only thing Jester had liked about this place. Caleb guided her hand to his shoulder and took the other in his own. Together, they started to waltz. It began nervously, both of them swaying at differing tempos. But with some trial and error, their time synced up. Jester hummed a simple tune, her song guiding them through the dust that kicked up with every step. It sounded familiar to Caleb, but he couldn’t pinpoint where he had heard it. As her song escalated, he recognized its lilts. The soft, romantic melody. It was the same song they had danced to before in Hupperdook. He was drunk, and the song is simpler with one voice, but it was undoubtedly the same. 

As the song ended, they continued to sway together. Jester’s forehead gently rested on Caleb’s shoulder. She sighed, and the last shutter that remained from her crying left along with it. 

Caleb looked down at his blue companion. “I cannot believe you remembered the song from Hupperdook.” Jester looked up and smiled at him. A big, genuine smile, with the slightest hint of sadness. 

“Of course I remember, silly.” She returned to nestling her head in his shoulder, conscious of her horn tickling his neck. The hand Jester was using to hold Caleb’s gripped a little tighter. “I couldn’t forget. It was a lovely night.”

Caleb nodded in agreement, just a bit baffled. “It was.”

“Do you think we’ll go back to Hupperdook?”

“I think we have to,” Caleb replied. “I’m sure we all miss Kiri.”

“I miss Kiri so much!” Jester exclaimed, and it almost seemed like she was going to cry again. Caleb removed his hand from hers to hold her chin. He lifted it, having Jester look him in the eyes. They glinted in the moonlight, reflecting millions and millions of stars. He had never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Then we’ll definitely have to go back, blueberry.” He moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed it towards him, giving her a comforting kiss on the forehead. It felt warm on Jester’s skin. He held her there for a moment, taking in the night. 

“Will you save me a dance? For when we get back, I mean.”

“Jester, “ Caleb sighed. “We can dance whenever you wish.” Jester pushed her head away from Caleb’s and looked up at his face. His eyes were bright as he looked down at her. Jester moved her hands to each side of his face, running her hands through his hair. She popped up onto her tiptoes, guided his face, and kissed him. Caleb’s lips were soft and gave way to Jester’s, slightly agape. He could feel his face burning immediately. His world slowed down until it stopped altogether. His hands fell to her waist as he brought her in closer, tasting her smile pressed against his mouth. They parted after what felt like both a moment and a lifetime. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Cay-leb. Don’t forget.” Jester grinned obscenely, and Caleb couldn’t help but return it. It was hard to remember the last time he smiled this hard. 

“Forget what?” Caleb stuttered. “Oh wait, I- Um, yeah. Hupperdook. Right. Well then. I...” He put his face in his hands, trying to recall how to communicate. “I won’t forget.”

“It’s okay if you do,” Jester wiggled her eyebrows. “I know how to remind you now.” Caleb turned bright pink as she skipped away back to the Tiny Hut, off to bed for Caleb to start his shift. He ran his hands through his hair as he sat down on the rock outside the hut. He turned back to look at the hut at one point, still smiling and blushing a bit. He couldn’t see it, but Jester saw him. She fell asleep watching him, softly humming until she drifted off.


End file.
